Li-pei Ei
Li-pei Ei (嬰麗貝, Ei Li-pei) is the leader of the gang Dragon Zombie. Li-pei returned to his home country of Taiwan before the events of the series due to health issues, but has returned to Ikebukuro as of Durarara!! SH. He is often seen being accompanied by his two older sisters. Characteristics Appearance Li-pei is considered to be rather feminine in appearance, at times being mistaken for female. His hair is described as black and partially tied back in the novels; however, in the accompanying illustration his hair appears much lighter in color and short, at least from the front. He wears a light colored three-quarter sleeved shirt with a darker v-neck top underneath, along with a necklace. He also wears black cuff earrings and has a dragon tattoo on his neck. Personality Li-pei is usually very easygoing in personality, but is quite sharp despite his initial appearance. He wields a pair of Chinese scimitars during fights and has been shown juggling them on occasion as well. Synopsis Serial Kidnapping Arc Before the events of SH, Li-pei returns to Ikebukuro after receiving medical treatment in Taiwan and resumes leadership of his gang, Dragon Zombie. He takes an interest in recruiting Yahiro after hearing that he managed to hold his own in a fight with Shizuo. As Yahiro and his friends are meeting with Celty for the first time, Li-pei introduces himself to the group and then attacks Yahiro in an attempt to see if his strength holds up to the rumors. Yahiro quickly retaliates, however, and puts Li-pei completely on the defensive. After a short, one-sided assault, Yahiro manages to knock Li-pei to the ground, but Celty cuts him off with her shadows before Yahiro can deal any fatal damage. Once Yahiro calms down, both sides yield and apologize to each other. Li-pei offers Yahiro a position in Dragon Zombie, but Kuon steps in and turns Li-pei down in Yahiro's stead, explaining that he's new to the city and not the sort to willingly get caught up in gang activity. Li-pei balks at Kuon for cutting in, but accepts his answer nonetheless. He gets Yahiro and Celty's numbers, offering them a favor in exchange for one in return. The next day, Li-pei meets up with Celty outside of her apartment in order to exchange details on the ongoing kidnapping case and offers her his insight on Shijima and Earthworm's potential involvement. When Celty receives the call from Akabayashi that tells her of the kidnappers' location, Li-pei follows her there with Dragon Zombie in tow. Once there, Dragon Zombie's presence causes tension with Jyan Jyaka Jyan, and a fight breaks out among the two gangs and the present Awakusu-kai members. Li-pei grows excited watching Yahiro subdue the conflict, and coins the name "Snake Hands" for him. Slugger Arc Yahiro goes to Dragon Zombie's hideout to ask Li-pei about his thoughts on the Slugger case. Li-pei is unable to offer him any additional information or support, but he suggests that the best outcome for all sides would be if Yahiro were to take out the Slugger as Snake Hands. After some thought, Yahiro agrees and thanks Li-pei for the advice. Despite his suggestion, Li-pei expresses concern for Yahiro and hopes that he has somebody capable of holding him back when necessary. Trivia * Li-Pei is related to the Ei family (e.g. the siblings Lihuang, Yili, and Lilei Ei) featured in Narita's light novel series Etsusa Bridge, though how exactly (sibling or cousin) is unspecified. The Ei daren has twenty-four children, so it is very possible he is one of Ei daren's children, but Narita has yet to elaborate. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dragon Zombie Category:Light Novel Exclusive Characters